


A sickness you can't cure out (because it's love)

by Caprocino



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (as in 18 y/o to +1000 y/o), (just putting that information in), (or in this case tall goddess), Adiris is a Top, Age Difference, And shes into tall girl, Blackmail, Body Worship, But still Stabby, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Joey likes Lady Gaga, Lesbian Character, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, POV Female Character, Panic! at the Disco References, Plague, Praise Kink, Rarepair, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stabbing, Susie Simp Time, Susie also is adorable and lovely to her friends, Susie is a absolute bottom, Thighs, Video Game Mechanics, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprocino/pseuds/Caprocino
Summary: Susie has a big crush on her fellow killer Adiris, aka "The Plague", but the other killers kinda of disapprove of it, not because of homophobia (since a group of deadly and brutal killers are very open and accepting) but because of the disease that the taller lady carriedBut when in love, Susie simply didn't cared.(P.S: I'm going to pre-apologize for any broken english, it's not my first language, but i'll try my best)
Relationships: Adiris | The Plague/Susie, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Amanda Young, Frank Morrison/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Harrington/Joey (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Loving's Not A Crime

Whenever the killers weren't in a trial, hunting down the survivors by the demands of the Entity, they were at some sort of living room, to vibe or to socialize with other killers. One key element that made it unique was when one of the killers were in a trial, the center table would glow up, revealing the match so that all the killers could spectate. While yes some of them didn't actually cared about the match and would go off to do their own things, some of them would watch it, to see how their fellow "workmates" (or i guess "murdermates") were doing and if they can catch those pesky survivors.

The killer on the match was Adiris, or how others would call her "The Plague" (or "The Plag" if you still live in 2019...which please teach me how to go back in time i hate it here), and she was having a good trial, none of the survivors were very clever, she was managing to use her power well, she was defending the generators and in the end she managed to kill all of the survivors (since none of them were using broken ass perks like "DS" or "Unbreakable" or "Dead Hard" or "BT" and many others...yall can probably guess which side i play the most). The people watching were impressed by the Plague's performace, but her biggest fan, the one who saw the beauty behind every move, every hit, every mind-game moment was Susie.  
Susie was the one that looked up to The Plague the most, from the way she hunted and killed the survivors, the way she used her powers, the way she looked, her sweet voice. In the younger girl's eyes, Adiri was a person made by the heavens, a blessing in disguise, but with the terrible curse of a deadly plague.

Returning from the trial throught The Entity's portal, The Plague presented herself back to the other killers, some congratulated her (in a safe distance) for another sucessful match, while others still didn't cared and kept on working on their own things.  
Susie wanted to go congratulate Adiri for yet another amazing performace, she didn't know how her basic appearance and life could make her even worthy of looking at the taller woman, so she gave a thumbs up in the distance, not that she was expecting The Plague to notice her gesture.

-"Attention everybody"-A set of tentacles appeared from the ceiling, it was none other than The Entity itself-"After Plague's match, we're gonna take a 30 min break, so you can do whatever the feck you guys do. Also the lunchroom is open in case you're hungry"

-"Hell yeah boi, all that running and migraine makes me mad hungry"-Frank said-"Okay Legion, to the lunch room"

Following the leader, Joey, Julie and Susie went in the cafeteria because they were also hungry. The group grabbed their favorite food (which The Entity made it easilly accessible) and sit in their usual table that was carved with "Legion" in it

-"I gotta say, lately i feel like the trials are getting harder and harder, if i'm lucky i can only get 2 sacrifices"-Joey vented

-"Really? For me it has been always easy, you just gotta wait for them to use their dirty trick and then BOOM apply feral frenzy"-Julie guided

-"I know, but every time they're in range i always get a little bit excited and swing at the first oportunity, and when they use "Dead Hard" (that stinky perk) or do a 360 spin i always feel like a clown"-Joey continued

-"Well the obvious tip would be to calm down, also Joey, may i ask what kinda of perks are you using?"-Frank asked

-"I'm using "Barbecue n Chilli", "Pop goes the Weasel", "Bamboozle" and "Stridor" "

-"It's a decent build, but i recommend to changing "Bamboozle" for "Thanatophobia" since our power is about injuring in chain the survivors"-Julie commented

-"Also change "Stridor" for "Discordance", since it prevents the toxic gen rush, since more than 2 people on a gen can kinda of cancel the downgrade of thana. Althought "All Ears" is also a good perk if you wanna have the exact location of a survivor when in a chase, but you may want to get "Iron Maiden" since Lockers can counter the effects of "Barbecue n Chilli"-Frank added-"Susie, any idea?"

-"...What? Oh yeah i don't know Joey, Ash is good looking but i think hes a little bit too old and i think hes more into girls; While yes Dwight is baby, he can be kinda of a piss baby; So i think Steve Harrington is more in your alley"-Susie said, completely missing the conversation

-"...Thats not exactly what i wanted but thanks, to be honest Steve is cute"-Said Joey, now lost in the image of Steve's beautiful face-"But i think that would be awkward since you know...i'm the killer...and i may have killed his friends even thought they come back at the end (and sometimes they even multiply) so they may have told him about my bad deeds"

-"Susie what the heck, we were talking about perks, not handsome boys"-Said Julie-"Were you not paying attention?"

-"I think she has her attention on something else...or better yet, "somebody else" "-Frank playfully provoked

-"I think shes focusing on somewhere else...or better yet, "somebody else" "-Joey joined on the joke

-"Bro...you just copied me"

-"Susie, how many times do we need to say that Adiri is the worst person to fall in love with"-Julie warned

-"Even worse than Freddy?"-Joey asked

-"No actually Freddy is worse"

-"Even worse than the Clown?"-Frank asked

-"Guys thats not the point"-Julie commented

-"Even worse than the Hag?"-Joey continued

-"Guys.."-Julie...

-"Even worse than the Demo? What about Pyramid Head?"-Frank continued

-"But have you seen the new addition? the Blight have a fucked up mouth bro, i wouldn't kiss that even if i was dead"-Joey commented

-"GUYS!!!"-Julie yelled, slamming her fist into the table to shut both the boys, the killers didn't bothered since Lunchbreak was precious, and because they didn't cared what a bunch of teenagers hooligans were discussing about. When Julie calmed down, she continued-"My point is: Susie, i don't think it's a good idea to fall in love with Adiri, since she has...you know, the PLAGUE!!"

-"Who told you that i was interested in her?"-Susie (tried) to disguise it

-"Well it's more of a "actions speak louder than words" kinda of situation here"-Frank commented-"Since all you do is SIMP for Adiri"

-"Yeah, i didn't wanted to say this, but you simp so hard for her that it actually hurts...physically. Your bottom energy emits and hurts like radiation"-Joey added

-"Imagine NOT MINDING YOUR OWN BUSINESS!! Thats cringe"-Susie roasted (i think?)-"Also Frank shut up because you're a bigger SIMP for Rin"

Frank gasped-"I do NOT simp"

-"Actually you kinda of do simp for Rin sometimes"-Julie added

-"Alright"-Then Joey stood on the table (stepping Frank's burger on the process), then proceeded to shout-"Attention everybody, if anybody ever needed the Nurse's help to recover from the physicall pain that Susie's bottom energy did to your body say "Yes Siiiiiiirr"!! "

Again, nobody cared, around 3 killers responded to Joey, being GhostFace; Amanda and Demo, even tho they were actually screetching and roaring to the whole deer they were eating (and YES, Demo roared "Non-Binary Rights")

-"See?"-Joey turned to Susie

-"...My burber...why? :,( "-Said Frank, being the saddest person on earth after the loss of his precious "burber", being conforted by Julie

While still in the discussion, Susie's world stopped when she realised that Adiri had finally arrived, grabbing her usual apple and sitting alone, since all of the killers that sitted near her would book to the opposite part of the cafeteria because of her disease (which wasn't necessarily deadly or dangerous for them, but because the side effects are a pain in the ass to take care for). The Plague sat down alone as usual on her marked table, being the mark the disease itself.  
Susie, feeling pity for Adiri, took advantage of the fact the gang were distracted with Joey continuously apologizing for the destruction of Frank's precious burber, Frank crying because of the loss of his precious burber and Julie being glad that she was friends with these idiots, and tried to give The Plague some company...tried

In a flash, Susie was being held by the wrist by Julie

-"You know, being "the babysitter" of this group really made me more attentive for silly mistakes"-Said Julie

-"Feck off Julie, i was just...going to grab some water"-Susie lied

-"Susie, we've been best friends for years, even before The Entity snatched us from the normal world and even before The Legion was a official group, so i know how and when you lie"-Julie added-"I'm doing this for your own good"

Seeing how useless her attempts were, she just gave up, maybe another day. Seeing how she couldn't get near Adiri, she decided to contact her associate. She did arm farts

-"I'm going to the bathroom"-Susie said

-"Okiedokie, have a good piss"-Frank said

and with that, Susie went in the direction of the bathrooms, but also checking if Ghostface noticed her signal

-"And that why you should ask Bubba to teach you "Franklin's demise" since the amount of anxiety and pressure you're gonna put into the survivors that bring items is valuable"-Said Danny-"Also i recommend to you put the traps on their second hook instead of first because then your presence is going to be more terrifying"

-"Man how do you know to be good as me than me?"-Amanda asked, impressed with Danny's knowledge

-"Babe, i just took notes when analyzing your trials, just trying to help my bae"-Said Ghost, but seeing Susie arm-farting made him realise that it was yet again time to make some shady deals-"I'll be right back, "it's business time" "-He kissed Amanda on the forehead, then went in the corridor that would lead into the bathroom, seeing the small girl waiting, leaning against a wall

-"I suppose you're not here to ask me to teach you how to use "I'm all Ears"? "-Danny joked, knowing exactly what the girl wanted

-"I just want to get this over with, got the pictures?"-Susie asked in distrust, since Danny was a creep in dangerous levels, wondering what Amanda saw in this guy

-"Awww c'mon, can't we have a nice, casual chat? It's kinda of dick move of you to treat me like a random drug dealer with the only purpose of life is to supply you with your "love drug"-Ghost joked a little more-"You should treat me better for doing this for free, after all, money is useless in this world, and it's not like a small, naive and cute girl like you would have something worthy to give to me"

-"Yeah yeah, but at least my proposal gives you the "funs" and it's challenging"-Susie tried to out-one him

-"I could stalk anybody in here just for my own fun, but yes, the more challenging, the more kicks i get"-He added-"But again, you should thank me for The Entity liking me more and thus allowing me for some weird shit"

It was kinda of true, while it was unknown what were The Entity's plan or if that thing had emotions or not, one thing was sure: it kinda of had a weird preference on Ghostface. Not only allowing "Thrilling Tremors" but also allowing him to personally enter the other killer's match and see if they were doing their job. While yes The Enity could see and hear all, she couldn't do it with the Killer's insides (as in their emotions), so thats where Danny would enter, see if the killers are getting too easy or too soft with the survivors.

-"Anyway!"-Susie exclaimed-"Do you have the pictures? thats all what i'm asking for"

-"Sure thing kiddo, my targets don't know when they are getting stalked, i can stalk them for weeks"-Danny weird flexed (but ok)-"So here ya go, i'm being a real buddy"

And with that, he gave Susie a small envelope, and when the girl opened it, it was filled with pictures of Adiri. Yes, she personally "hired" Ghostface to get pictures of The Plague, being the whole body or just the face, it didn't mattered, any picture of Adiri was gold for Susie

-"Before you got, i got some really good ass, titty and thigh shots too"-Danny added

Susie turned her attention from the pictures and looked directly into Ghostface's eyes-"Give them to me"

-"Not so fast, little one. For those "premium" pictures, i'm gonna charge them"-Danny said

-"What?! I thought you were doing this for free and for the thrills?!"-Susie was shocked, wondering what Danny could ask for. As he said, she didn't had anything of valuable to give him

-"Relax, relax. I'm doing this for the LoLs yes, but for these "hot ones", i knew that you were going to get "excited for them, so i decided "why not ask for something more in exchange?" You know, eye for eye. I help you and you help me"

-"What it is going to be then?"-Susie asked, ready to hear the impossible offer, but instead, he just extended his hand

-"If you take them, then i'll be able to ask for something from you in the future"

Susie was scared, the condition that he would be able to ask for anything, and being scott free because of the element of blackmail terrified her

-You know, there were moments that her thin clothe kinda of...slipped, giving me some great flash pics, if you get what i'm saying?"-Danny provoked

Susie didn't resisted, she took the "special" pictures and shook the man's hand, turning the deal official

After the deal had been concluded, The Entity's loud voice spoke in a way that everybody could hear

-"The break is over, all the killers must return to the main room to continue the trials"-

-"Can't wait for our next meeting, partner"-Danny said, with a sinister smile on his face

While Ghostface was leaving the area, Susie noticed that the back of her right hand was glowing orange, thus showing that it was her turn to enter in the trial. Putting the pictures in her backbag, she then returned to her group that was going back in the main room

-"What took ya so long?"-Frank asked

-"Nothing, i just wanted to get my hands really clean"-Susie commented

-"Well it's not going to work since it's your time in the trial, so you're gonna get blood on your hands"-Joey joked, noticing the orange glow on her hand

Or perhaps, it's because of the dirty business she was commiting behind their backs


	2. The Goddess You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie was called into a trial, to satisfy The Entity, but she had other plans
> 
> A plan to impress someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm going to only write the only important parts of the match  
> 1-because i'm busy  
> 2-i'm lazy  
> Also i may not remember the maps so well in my head

After the lunch break, all of the killers returned to the common rooms. The ones called to do a trial were Susie; Amanda; Wraith; Micheal and Freddy.  
The assigned killers went after their assigned lockers to grab the perks, add-ons and offerings. While the pink haird girl was grabbing her stuffs, she looked to her side to see Danny motivating Amada

-"Give them hell, babe. Show them why they should fear you"-Danny said, with The Pig giving a affirmative grunt. GhostFace looked at the Legion Member by his side, and even using a mask, Susie could tell he was doing a smug smile

After grabbing their items, the Entity's gates that led into the forest opened, and when the assigned killers entered the forest, a black thicc fog surrounded their view, teleporting them into the match. Standing next to the survivors campfire, she saw a Nea with a toolbox; a Dwight with a flashlight (...that rhymed); a Ash with Medkit and a Jake. Susie knew that she had to do perfect in this match to impress Adiri.

"Coal Tower - The Macmilliam State"

The killer's first instinct was to go to the generator to her left, but she found something better, a scared Dwight that upon seeing the girl, started to run away. Susie, when getting close enough, activated her feral frenzy, hitting him sucessfully, thus revealing his teammates. Two of them were at a the main bulding, but the third wasn't being picked on, so he must be in the far right

-"Attention: It's a Legion, she hit me with Frenzy and now shes going after you guys"-Dwight warned in his walkie talkie

-"God Dwight, why you gotta be so bad at even surviving"-Nea bullied him

-"Ay ay kid"-Ash confirmed-"Jake, do you copy?"

-"..."-Jake continued silent as always

-"Good to know"-Ash replied

Arriving at the main building, Susie deactivated her power and saw Ash and Nea jumping out the window. Nea had balance landing and ran to the right side, while Ash went to the left. The killer decided to go to the left after the easy target

-"The killer is one me, i'm going to a jungle gym to buy us some time"-Ash said

-"Go to a pallet, i'm nearby"-Jake shortly responded

When listening to the advice, Ash gets stabbed in the back, which gave him a little burst of speed. After cleaning her weapon and hearing the sound of a generator being completed, Susie kept on pursuing her victim. She managed to take Ash down before he could drop the pallet down, with him making a loud scream to everybody to hear. Jake was standing in a wall right beside the killer, waiting for the right opportunity. Susie stood above Ash, being that the right moment. Jake jumped out of his cover to prepare himself to drop the pallet, only now noticing that he has fell right into her trick  
She stabbed normally the Jake, wich forced him to run away and left his teammate behind. With that out of the way, Susie went back for the Ash and grabbed him, but little did she know, Dwight was hiding behind a crate, as much he was scared of doing it, he had to save Ash.

-"I will protect my friends"-Dwight said, focusing the light of the flashlight into her eyes

The nerd boy sucessfully blinded Susie, which forced her to drop Ash, now she had a new target to focus on

While chasing the man with glasses, another gen popped (which made her hate life a little more), they were looping a pallet at the tower, and when Susie was about to hit Dwight, he managed to pull the pallet at the last second, stunning her, which was normal.  
But the sound of slipping papers was the unusual part, when she recovered herself, she saw all of the pictures that were in her bag flying in the air, the impact must have done something like this. Completely ignoring the survivor in front of her, she started to quickly recolect all of the pictures. That was almost all of them, but then she looked back at Dwight, she saw him holding a picture, with a confused face

-"Dwight! Give that back to me!! You don't know what you're messing with"-Susie yelled at him, which made him even more scared than his normal self, but instead of listening the killer, he started to run away

-"Guys! I got something interesting. It's a picture of a killer, this can be useful"-Dwight said in the walkie talkie

-"Don't tell them that, you ass!!"-Susie yelled at him, hearing his conversation

The pursue continued, but Susie was more determined to get that picture back no matter what, no matter how many gens were being completed and how others survivors would try to distract her.

After a while, she managed to get a hit on Dwight, but he still held into that picture with an Iron Grasp (even tho it's a killer perk Dwight you hacker) and all the gens were completed. That wasn't part of the plan, she was now anxious of how the killers that were watching her trial would mock her

~[Some time earlier]~  
The Legion were watching Susie's match with attention, cheering for her and hoping she manages to get a 4k to show the true power of "The Legion", but this time they couldn't blame her lack of luck cuz it was a SWC group (Survivors With Communication), so kinda of OP. While the guys were watching the trial with attention, Julie noticed that somebody else was watching Susie's match, it wasn't GhostFace cuz he was taking notes on Amanda's match.  
It was actually The Plague, as much her body was facing another direction, Julie could notice that her eyes looking at the magical table.  
Everything was fine, until the Dwight stunned Susie and a sudden cloud of what appears to be pictures started flying out of the girl's backbag. That was a shock to be sure, but the most shocking part was when she stopped chasing the nerd and took time to collect the photos, like it was the most important thing to do

-"What is she doing?!"-Frank asked in shock-"The Dwight is right there, the pallet isn't even that safe"

-"She is collecting those pictures in such a hurry, those must be very valluable"-Joey added

-"Why is she now bashing on Dwight?"-Julie asked, seeing that he was holding a picture, it was hard to see what it was, but by the way Susie was screaming in anger at him, that must the most valuable of them all. She had a bad feeling about this

-"Whatever the case is, she need to put pressure. Fortunately they will 3 gen themselfs, so if she play her cards right and stop focusing the Dwight, she can still get a kill"  
~~

Susie started swinging randomly in anger, a similar trick to release anger she learned from Bubba. But instead of giving up, she still had a trick on her sleeve...or better yet, a hex: NOED  
She spotted Jake, that was running at the direction of one of the gates, she hit him with Feral Frenzy to know where Dwight went. Following the killer instinct, she found Dwight and Nea. The killer tried to go after the Dwight, but she got bodyblocked by Nea, but hitting her normally put her down, but she didn't bothered to hook, she HAD to get that picture back.

She was chasing the Dwight until she heard the gates open, but she still had enough time, the Dwight was doomed...or so she thought, because before she know it, the Ash jumped in front of her, taking the hit and instanly going down.  
It was too late, Dwight escaped with the picture. She wanted to cry, but unsure if the cries were of sadness, anger...or both. Jake and Nea ran past her, with Nea wanting to trash talk her, but with Jake stopping her by putting his hands on her shoulder and signalizing for both of them to leave, there was nothing they could do to help Ash.

Susie hooked Ash, but still felt anger toward Dwight, if she found that man again, she was going to make him pay.  
Returning from the trial along side the others killers, she found herself with The Legion again

-"...i'm sorry"-Susie said, in a low and sad voice tone

-"Hey, c'mon buddy, you can't win them all. You did.....well? i don't know. I just don't want to see you sad"-Frank said, trying to bring her typical happy mood back

-"Susie, i want to ask you: what were those pictures flying out of your backbag?"-Julie asked-"Because honestly i feel like you could have won if you didn't focused on the Dwight that stole one of your "precious" pictures"

Susie couldn't simply say "those were the pictures of Adiri since i'm in mad love with her", so she had to come out with an excuse

-"Those were our pictures, i keep in my bag to remind me of the good old days"-Susie said, partially lying since while yes her bag was filled with pictures of The Plague, there were also pictures of The Legion having fun together

-"Awww, thats so sweet for you"-Joey commented

Julie took a good look into the other girl's eyes, but in the end believing her. 

-("I can see throught your lies my ass!")-Susie thought-"Anyway, we should go back to the resort. I'm feeling kinda of tired...and humilated"

-"Hey Susie, don't worry about being humilated, no one else really cares anyway if we do good or not, so it's not a big deal"-Frank tried to confort, but a loud celebration interrupted him

-"Hey there bitches! It's me, ya boi Danny, coming here to tell you that my girl got a very clean 4K. Bet your little friend there couldn't kill even 2, i would say 1 but to she secured her kill by tunneling"-Said Ghostface, rubbing in everybody's face a win that wasn't even his, with Amanda just staying behind him. She didn't wanted to weird flex but ok, but the glory and how Danny was making a big deal out of this made her feel more appreciated

-"...Let's go home, gang"-Frank said, with the group following him back to the hideout

When following Frank, Susie took a quick glance behind her and saw Adiri, for a second, the pink hair girl felt that The Plague was looking at her, but doubet

-("After that trial, i wouldn't want to look at myself either)-Susie thought

Arriving back at Ormond, Joey jumped in the sofá, turning on the TV to watch his favorite series, Julie was putting more oak in the furnace to warm the place up and Frank headed in the kitchen, to grab something to eat and to watch TV with Joey too. Susie went upstairs, back to her room. Arriving there, she went into one of her drawer and pulled out an album. Inside of said album were a ton of photos. The first pages being The Legion, but the later pages turning the focus more into Adiri, she grabbed the pictures that Danny took and remembered about his deal

-("If you take them, then i'll be able to ask for something from you in the future")-Those were the exact words used by Danny. She wondered what he meant by that? The thought scared her, so she took another glance of a full body shot of Adiri, and calmed down

-"Some day...i can tell her...but not now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to the campfire, Dwight looked back to see if his friends managed to come back, and suddenly he started to see Jake and Nea coming right behind him, but noticing that Ash wasn't there
> 
> -"Phew, i'm glad you guys are okay, but where is Ash?"
> 
> -"We couldn't save him, the killer had NOED"-Jake replied
> 
> -"Another question is why did the killed decided to focus on you so hard?"-Nea asked
> 
> -"Well it started after i stole this from her"-Dwight said, showing the other survivors the picture
> 
> -"What the hell? This is just a picture of Plague's face, it ain't going to do shit for us"-Nea repplied
> 
> -"I think Ash isn't going to like knowing he died for a simple picture"-Jake added
> 
> -"I don't know guys, i feel like this could be important for us, so i'm going to keep hold of it...for now"


	3. Dying in L.O.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Susie still sad after her failed match, The Legion gang decides to throw a party to cheer her spirits up. But for a Legion exclusive party, a bunch of uninvited guests showed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, I can't wait for Friday to come so that i can play and get those J U I C Y rewards

Susie woke up and slowly got up from her bed in sad mood, she couldn't stop thinking about that failed trial and how she lost a very precious picture. She was anxious on what Dwight could do now with that picture. Him showing to the others survivors was inevitable, but what if...he showed to other killers, now that was horrific for the girl.  
She didn't wanted to leave the bed, she wanted lay in there for the rest of the times from how ashamed she was, let the bed become a iron maiden, but a voice called for her

-"YOOO SUSSSIEEEE!!"-That was Frank yelling in a happy tone-"Come down stairs, we have a surprise for you!!"

She didn't wanted to respond, but she had to go, because she was curious of what could be this "surprise" and because it was breakfast.  
Coming down the stairs, she saw the gang sitting in the main table, with the whole breakfast assembled, and in front of the chair she normally sit on was a plate with a big stack of pancakes (her favorite)

-"All of these delicious pancakes are all yours, made them myself"-Said Frank, being proud of his work

-"Thanks Frank"-Susie said, before sitting down and taking a bit out of them-"Its delicious! Was that the surprise?"

-"It's actually something better"-Julie responded-"The actual surprise is that we're going to throw a party here, y'a know, to lift your spirits since we noticed that you're still bummed about that loosing that trial"

-"I don't know guys, the last thing i want is to be forced to see the other killers...worse yet in my safe place"-Susie protested

-"Thats the best part: It's just The Legion gang and no one else"-Joey added-"So you don't have to look at the other guys, since it's just us"

Susie felt better, if The Legion was good at something beside being a group of teenagers that liked to commit crimes and stab people (and being good killers don't @ me), was throwing parties, so she was happy that the group was going to throw one just for her. Sure that wasn't going to bring the picture back, but that should aliviate her stress.

After finishing their breakfast, The Legion headed into The Entity's domain, but they clocked in late, but as always, nobody cared. The glowing tables showed that Ghostface; Billy; The Plague and Hag were in a trial. With nothing better to do, The Legion sat down to discuss about the party

-"So Susie, what do you want in your party?"-Julie asked, ready to take notes

-"Well the obvious thing is to just be ourself at Ormond Resort. I also want lots of sweets to eat and games to play...but NO MONOPOLY!"

-"I already told you that i'm sorry that i threw Joey out of the window and called everybody a "smug ass rich bitch"-Frank said, mentioning the "10 Dollar tragedy" that happened in one of The Legion's game night

-"Yeah yeah whatever. Beside that, theres nothing much i want to do in my party"

-"Then it's decided. This is going to be the best Legion party ever!"-Joey said

-"Bro you know that every party IS a certified best party ever (trademark to The Legion)"-Frank added

After some time of doing nothing (the group just kept on discussing random things), it was lunch break. Susie and Joey were a little bit behind, but when Joey left his seat, he noticed something stuck on his ass. It was a letter with "To Susie (don't open if you're her or else i'm going to cut you)" written on the outside

-"Yo Sus, i think somebody left this for you"-Joey said, as he handed the letter to the other girl and left to join Frank and Julie

Susie was weirded out by the letter, but with nothing better to do, she opened it and saw the content of said letter (weirdly enough, the "Saw" theme started playing)

"Meet me and Danny at our lunch table, there is something we would like to discuss  
If you don't...you're fucked  
-signed: You already know"

Susie already knew who that letter came from and had a bad feeling about this, but seeing she had no other choice, she had to follow the letter's demands, the tricky part is explaining it to The Legion.

Arriving at the cafeteria, she saw her group, and by the looks of it they were still discussing about time travel, but Susie also saw Amanda and Danny, with The Pig gesturing to Susie to come sit with them and Ghostface waving at her, with an annoyingly smug smile. With her group distracted, Susie followed the two stealth killer's demands

-"So glad you got the message, i was scared that you wouldn't show up. Now i know that you're asking yourself "What does this handsome fella want to do with a lil ol silly girl me?"-Danny provoked

-"Just get to the point"-Susie said, getting annoyed by every second Ghostface opened his mouth

-"My point is: I heard that your friends are going to throw a party, and i want to know if me and my girl could join"

-"What?! Who told you that?"-Susie asked in a shock, could it be that there is a double-agent between The Legion...beside her

-"My girl actually"-Danny replied-"I teached her how to be "All Ears" to her surroundings. Never know when you get some juicy gossip

-"Why would you guys want to go to MY party?!"-Susie asked again, worried what they could be planning to do

-"The usual: Pop a cold one with the boys; play some games and have some fun; maybe get...a little wild ;)"-Danny responded

-"Disgusting. Danny, sometimes you speak without thinking"-Amanda implied

-"Or maybe i do think while speaking, but it just happen that i think a lot of shit and talk a lot of shit"-Danny winked at The Pig, giving her a quick kiss on the lips

-"Are you guys done or do i have to spend more time with you idiots?"-Susie asked again, impatient at them for wasting her time

-"Well, we just wanted to tell you about how excited we are to join your party. Also don't tell your dumb friends about us, i want to make a delightful surprise for them"-Said Ghostface

-"...Fine"-Replied the younger girl, defeated because the 3 of them knew what would happen if she said no

-"Did you said anything? I didn't hear it"-Provoked Danny

-"I said FINE!"-Susie almost yelled, but controlled her voice in the last second so that the other killers (and her friends) wouldn't hear about the ruckus they were causing

-"I heard you the first time, i just wanted to annoy you"

And with that, Susie left the table and going directly into the bathroom, sad and stressed again

-"On what kinda of mess did you got yourself with?" She thought to herself, walking in the direction of the bathrooms and not paying attention that somebody was in front of her before it was too late. When she bumped into the other killer, Susie was yeeted back while the other figure stood still like it was nothing.  
The smaller girl was ready to verbally lash out to the bafoon that knocked her down, untill she realised that Adiri was the one who knocked her. Susie was starting to get red from embarassment

-"Oh shit! Sorry Adiri, i didn't see you there! Are you okay?!"-Susie asked in a panic

-"I'm fine, the real question is if you're okay"-Adiri said, proceeding to put her hand in front of her mouth to cough

-"Y-Yeah i'm also fine...sorry"-Susie couldn't compose herself when being this close to her crush

-"Say, if you want to go to the bathroom i recommend you to wait a little bit because i just vomited there"-Adiri warned, because of her whole disease ordeal

Then a idea came to the younger girl's mind, what if she invited Adiri to her party, sure the other members of The Legion wouldn't like her company, but the party could give her a help to get closer to the taller priestess. And she could also prank those two idiots for blackmailling her, as much Susie was the one who easily fell into the trap

-"...S-S-Say Adiri...."

-"Yes?"-Adiri questioned, curious by seeing that the smaller girl suddenly started to shake and sweat

-"I.....woul-d like to know....how much does it take to your disease to wear off from the bathroom?"-Susie lied, she didn't had the guts to invite Adiri, as much she would regret not telling the other

-"Probably it should wear off by now. Is there something else you want to ask?"-Adiri said, taking interest in the smaller girl's and her previous reactions

-"...No that is all"

-"Okay then, have a good day"-Adiri said, petting Susie on the head (like that hand petting gif) and then left, humming melodiously

Susie almost had a heart attack from that petting, the positive side was that Adiri wasn't mad at her, the negative side was that she chickened out the chance to call The Plague to her party. Speaking of party, she still had that annoying couple to deal with, how would she explain their presence to her friends. The situation Susie got herself into was despairful, but maybe it won't be so bad...right?

When Susie came back to the table, the group was still discussing about time travel

-"And thats why we should build a time machine to go back in time and stop WWII"-Said Frank

-"But Frank, it's undeniable that WWII brought important inventions to human kind. So as much everybody would enjoy putting a bullet in Hitler's head, we can't or else the many technological advances that WWII brought to us would take more time to be invented. I'm not saying "never to exist" because at some point we would had to create it"-Julie responded

-"But that would also create a paradox since if Frank went back in time to kill Hitler, then WWII wouldn't have happened, thus the desire to build a time machine to go back in time to stop WWII would also never existed, so then if we don't need a time machine to go back in time to stop Hitler, then WWII would happen anyway"-Joey third eye-ded, impressing The Legion members

-"Hey Susie, didn't see you there, where were you?"-Frank asked, just noticing the smaller girl's presence

-"Oh you know...i was...lost"-Susie lied

-"Like the TV series?"-Joey joked (and that was a really bad joke)

-"...Yes!"-Susie finger gun to the response-"Anyway, did i missed anything beside Joey having 5000 IQ?"

-"Not really, just Frank saying that if dinosaurs never went extinct, then they would evolve into intelectuals being and then dress up as creatures similar to humans, kinda of a reverse furry situation"-Julie explained

-"Thats...something to think about"-Susie said

-"Well gang, after some trials we are ready to clock out. Whos ready to party?!?!"-Frank asked in excitement

-"I AM!"-Julie responded

-"Me too!"-Susie responded

-"I...actually it's my turn on the next trial, so we might be here for a little longer"-Joey said, noticing the glowing orange on the back of his hand

-"Ah man, people shoooorrrtttt"-Frank said (please somebody get this reference)

After their lunch break, The group sat down at one of the glowing tables to see Joey's trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i had to separate this chapter into two since it's getting a little long
> 
> But spoiler alert: Next chapter is Joey's trial and the party


	4. The Pig, The Ghost and The Creature (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey was called into a trial, but arriving there, he couldn't help but feel friendly to a "certain" survivor
> 
> -
> 
> The moment for Susie's party was today (on a thursday...out of touch). While The Legion were waiting to party, Susie was waiting for her impending doom to arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, had a ton of school shit to do, also "writer's block" is a real bitch
> 
> I've also been playing a lot of DbD in order to grind for Yui (p.s: Divergion is best perk, just like how Zarina is best girl)
> 
> Also sorry to divide it in 2 parts, it was getting too long

Joey, after grabbing his items and offerings, he walked up to the dark Entity's forest and slowly got consumed by the black fog, teleporting him to his next match

He was next to the survivor's campfire, seeing that Nea, Claudette, Ace and Steve were in a match...fuck  
Seeing Steve's cute face and angelical hair made Joey fell a little nervous, but he couldn't chicken out, he had to show why The Legion is a force to be feared...but he couldn't help but to still want to be Steve's friend (or something more ;;;;;;] )

Blood Lodge - The AutoHaven Wreckers

Joey took a quick glance at his surroundings and quickly saw a generator glowing yellow with Discordance (RIP old Discordance, it didn’t need a nerf), thanks to Frank and Julie's help, he also had better perks, but now it was up to him to make them work.   
Coming closer to said generator, he saw Nea and Ace running away, but he catched up to Ace with Feral Frenzy, and after slashing him, he went after Nea. She almost escaped, but he managed to also apply Feral Frenzy to her, going after the next survivor that he could manage to detect. Joey found Claudette trying to blend, and fortunately he also found another heart beat, or in this case, unfortunately because the others were still treating their "deep wound", so he knew who was left.

Running to the direction indicated by the Killer Instinct, Joey was imagining ways to approach Steve without scaring him. First he would deactivate his power, slowly run up to him and maybe let Steve slam him with a pallet, after all, letting a survivor stun you with a pallet is a great way to build trust.

Arriving there, Joey saw that Steve was still working on the generator, amazing the killer since apparently he wasn't paying attention to the heartbeat. -["Okay Joey, how would you start a conversation? A little hi is a great way to start a conversation"-He thought to himself, but every step he takes, the more nervous he would get, now he knows how Susie felt next to Adiri. Standing right behind a wall, he re-traced the plan again, and casually approached Steve

-"...Hi Steve, nice work you're doing on that gen"-Joey said

Steve just turned around and ran away, desperate, Joey went after him while screaming to Steve to slow down. Every time Steve would drop a pallet, Joey would kick it or vault it (by using Feral to also get closer to Steve). 

3 generators already popped (and yes, The survivors were gen rushing since it's a real thing! DON'T BELIEVE THEIR LIES IT'S A REAL THING!!!). Both Joey and Steve were standing still, both of them without energies to continue their cat and mouse chase

-"Can you...stop...running...i won't hurt...you"-Joey said in the middle of his tired panting

-"It's hard when...you're running at me with a...knife...and have the reputation of putting people...on painful hooks"-Steve responded equally exhausted-"If you're not gonna hurt me, then what do you want?"

-"...To be your friend"-Joey said

Steve looked back at the killer, surprised with the words that came from his mouth-"My friend? Why is that?"

-"I don't know, you look like a cool dude, somebody that is cool to hang out with"

Steve, as much he should refuse the offer, didn't actually mind the idea of being friends with the slasher. He couldn't tell, but there was something charismatic about this one

-"Sure i suppose"-Steve responded-"Does that mean you won't kill me?"

-"Actually that's beyond my control, but i'll try hurting you the least"-Joey responded-"...wanna farm?"

-"I thought you would never ask"

And with that, Joey and Steve did a little handshake and walked up to every pallet and gen, with the others survivors also coming closer to Joey

-"So...you gonna farm? I like to call that "being a little bitch" "-Nea said, like the toxic bitch she was, which led her to being stabbed

-"Better than being slashed and stabbed and then put on a dirty old hook"-Ace said-"Besides, i needed to complete some challenges for that old guy in the library

~~Outside the trial~~  
The Legion were watching Joey's trial, disappointed that he decided to farm instead of giving the survivors a nightmare. 

-"Why am i not surprised that STEVE is the cause of this?!"-Frank said, in his usual "despise Steve" mode that would always activate...everytime he see Steve

-"Don't be so mad Frank, more bloodpoints is always useful for us"-Julie said to calm do her friend

-"That Steve guy must had somehow convinced Joey to be a little bitch and farm instead of give him the stabs he deserves"-Frank added, still on his bullshit

Susie was the only person who truly knew what happened: Joey was simping for Steve...good for him.

~~Inside the trial (some time later)~~  
The last generator popped, the exit gates were now powered. Joey accompanied the survivors to the exit gates. When Steve was about to open the exit gates, Joey interrupted him (and then dropped him, and the other survivors rubbed Steve's back to him stand up again)

-"Allow me"-Joey said, stabbing the lever and opening the gates. While the other survivors allowed Joey to get some extra hits and then left, Steve was still in front of Joey

-"Can you help me find the hatch? I need it for a challenge"-Steve explained

-"No problem bro, get on my back"-Joey answered, downing Steve again and picking him up. Steve didn't even tried to struggle since he was giving a test to his "new friendship"

And with no bad intention in heart, Joey took Steve to the hatch. Before he dropped Steve, he had an idea.   
Steve was a good company...so maybe he could even be a good guest for Susie's party. Sure, it wasn't up to him to decide, but nobody hated Steve, all the other killers kind of liked Steve, from his appearance to his personality. The only one who hated Steve (beside Demogorgon, but it was you usual "Killer vs Survivor" kinda of connection/hate, so it didn't really counted. And Demo is a literal monster) was Frank.  
Nobody really knew why he hated Steve so much, but after some time that Frank would go against Steve, he developed a deep hatred for the handsome survivor, so everybody knew that if Steve is involved with something, don't tell Frank or else hoes are going to get mad.  
But then again, it was Susie's party and not his, and she also liked Steve, so no big deal

-"Say Steve, before you go...would you like to go to a party later? It's going to be on Ormond, just the Legion gang"-Joey asked

-"A party? Sounds cool. But doesn't Frank hate me (for some reason)?"-Steve asked

-"Don't worry about him, it's a party for Susie so he can't harm you, especially outside of a trial"-Joey added

-"The short girl? Alright then, see you later, friend"-Steve said, before Joey dropped him and let him jump in the hatch

-"See ya...friend"-Joey repeated, happy when Steve called him "friend", he could make a 1 h compilation of Steve calling him "friend" and put him in his mixtape

Joey was teleported back to the main room carrying a big bag of bloodpoints, with The Legion gang waiting for him

-"Sup guys"-Joey said

-"What the heck was that? Why did you farmed, even tho me and Julie gave you some tips on how to win matches?-Frank started bitching-"That's not how the Fearful Legion operates, we don't give those smartasses a chance to live"

-"Relax Frank, next time i'll kill them all, better yet, YOU are going to kill them all"-Joey tried to smooth the situation

-"Aww geez, you really know how to get to my good side"-Frank said, while blushing, but immediately started to get angry-"Why were you being very friendly to that Steve guy?!?! i believe that i made it very clear that i HATE that bitch"

-"He's not so bad, also i may or may not had invited him to Susie's party"-Joey said, since he wasn't a big fan of lying

-"Ah cool, he's a fun dude"-Susie said, with Frank blowing up like a volcano in her back

-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTHHHHHEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK?!?!?!?!?1?"-

-"Frank calm down, it's Susie who makes the calls, so if she says that Steve is alright, then you have to succ it up"-Julie said-"Besides, he is a fun dude, so the party gets even better"

-"Noooooooo babe, don't call Steve "fun", ur so sexy haha"-Frank calmed down just a lil bit-"If Joey can invite Steve Bitch Ass, then can i invite Rin at least?"

-"Are you going to simp to Rin in MY party?!?!...sure why not?"-Susie said

-"Anyway, with that big BP bag, we can invest it to get more rusty blades and smiley pins, so it's not loss"-Julie added

-"Well gang, now i can safely say that IT'S PARTY TIME!!!"-Frank yelled, with the 4 of them doing a goofy high-five and with the magic of Disney Channel 2000's shows, they teleported back to Ormond.

After some time, it was officially time to start Susie's party. The sweets were at the table; the boom-box was blasting some sick beats and the whole group were going wild with their dance moves...the whole group except Susie.  
Susie couldn't stop staring at the door, waiting for the "trouble couple" (master of the rhymes) to arrive and ruin all of her fun

-"Hey Su, is everything okay? You seem nervous about something"-Julie asked, leaving Frank alone to dance all by himself (which without context it looked like he was having a stroke)

-"Yeah, it's just i'm suddenly remembered that we need to clean this mess after"

-"Don't worry about it, The Entity can just give a new version of Mount Ormond when we're finished with it. Also it's just 4 people (5 counting Steve that has yet to arrive), we can't simply do THAT much mess?"-Julie said, ignoring the times that The Legion destroyed the cabin because of their lack of brain cells-"So just sit back and relax, this party was made for you to relax

Susie almost bought Julie's words, but when a knock of metal that came from the crane interrupted the party, the small girl felt her heart beat faster and sweat coming out from her forehead like a whole river. 

-"

Frank went to see who it was, only to come back with a Steve, which calmed her down

-"Gang, Steve Mcfuckface is here to get down with the clowns (and no i'm not talking about sex)"-Frank announced

-"Hi Steve, for a second i thought you wouldn't come"-Joey said, high-fiving Steve

-"Now i wouldn't refuse a invite from my friend, that would be rude"-Steve said-"Also quick question: Does the Demogorgon live here?"

-"Demo? Of course not. Why is that?"-Julie asked

-"Because i was going to the main door, but i saw Demo walking around the snow. Not only that but it seemed like they were following someone"

That made the whole group get more confused (except Susie, since she knew who was coming). A loud knock came from the main door, Frank went to answer it

-"What sup, Franky boy"-Danny said, making his presence known to everybody in the room

-"Hey loser"-Amanda said, right behind her boyfriend-"Can we come in? I'm freezing out here, how do yall Canadians live in this cold?"

-"What are you guys doing here? We're in the middle of something important"-Frank said

-"Oh my, it would appears that Susie didn't told you about our arrival, but not to worry since i can tell you: Me and my girl Amanda are coming to the party"-Ghost Face said, forcing his way through Frank and the door, with Amanda following behind

-"Also the Demogorgon is here"-Amanda added, with Demo vaulting the window-"i fed them a piece of crow, so now i think they like me (or they expect me to give them more food)"

The group were confused by the couple and the interdimensional dog arrival, not only by their presence, but for what Danny said

-"Susie, why didn't you tell us that you invited...them"-Julie asked-"Also why would you invite them?"

-"Well...surprise? They seemed like good company"-Susie lied

-"Good company?!"-Joey exclaimed-"They're the opposite of good company and the other killers know that. Amanda is okay i guess but Danny is a real pain in the ass"

-"If you guys have something to say just say it to my face"-Danny interrupted, before noticing Steve-"You guys are trash talking me but you invite one of those damn survivors? People short"

-"Hey you leave Steve out of this, he's a good guy (while the rest is toxic af)"-Joey defended his friend, with Steve hiding a slight blush (but for real, Steve players are sweet but Nancy players are the daughters of the devil...with the devil being Nea players)

-"Yo i brought beer"-Said Amanda

-"Nice one Piggy! That's why you're better than your boyfriend"-Frank said-"Can i have some?"

-"Nah fam, i'm not going to share"

-"And that's why you're no different than your boyfriend"-Frank said again

-"Hey why don't we stop being so aggressive to each other and just start the party?"-Susie tried to defuse the situation-"I mean, we're all friends here so let's just have a good time as friends"

-"Yeah, the shorty is right. Me, my girl and Demo just came here to have a good time"-Danny explained, before turning to the music box-"Yo from who is this playlist?"

-"Thats Susie's mixtape"-Julie said

-"It's pretty shitty"-Danny responded

-"...people short :,( "-Susie said under her breath, regretting for all her decisions that led her to this moment

Danny and Amanda were stealing the show, mainly Danny. He was breakdancing like there was no tomorrow, while his girlfriend was just..."moving". Another knock on the door, and again, Frank went to answer it. This time it was Rin

-"Sup Rin, I'm-i mean-We're so glad that you could make it"-Frank simped

-"Thanks Frank. I brought some chilli for the ocasion"-Rin said

When Frank closed the door, another knock came from it. When the teenager opened it, a massive wall of muscles was blocking the outside view

-"Say...who blocked the sun?"-Frank asked

-"Oh thats just my grandpa. He insisted in coming too to see if the party was 'safe' "-Rin said-"I kept saying that he didn't needed, but here we are, i guess"

-"I don't like when my grandaughter hang out with such low-life scums like you wild teenagers"-Kazan added-"I won't allow any filthy blood to touch the descendant of the honorable Yamaoka family"

-"I'm glad to see you too, old man"-Frank said with his usual sarcasm, which filled The Oni with anger and how he wished to just grab his Kanabo and crush Frank into a brown mush of his own flesh, organs and bones

The party was...partying. Danny was still dancing like no tomorrow; Julie was making some edgy drawings; Joey and Steve were talking about casual stuff, like how their matches went and how it was to go against certain people; Frank was flirting and cracking some jokes with Rin, in which absolutely annoyed Kazan; Amanda was drinking her beer on the sofá and Susie was petting Demo, glad that her party is doing better than she expected. 

When Susie looked at the time, she noticed that it was time for some party activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only crimes Danny commited is killing it on the dance floor
> 
> ...and the huge amount of people he stabbed to death


End file.
